


A World In Colour(Soulmate AU-Phan)

by Thegingercowphan



Category: Phandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, DanAndPhilCRAFTS, DanAndPhilGAMES, I need to finish my other stories crap, M/M, Soulmate AU, Whoops I wrote another fic, colorful thangs, danisnotonfire - Freeform, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegingercowphan/pseuds/Thegingercowphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is monochrome- black, white and gray, boring and awfully frustrating. Until you meet your soulmate, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop whoop guess who's back for another fic? Yeeeaaaah buddy! Any who hi how's it going... I'm at the pool but there ain't no way I'm gonna swim, none of my friends are here. I'm lonely.  
> Anywho thanks for reading BIATCHHH  
> -Scarlett

The world is black and white like an old timey movie. (Or a modern movie if you're single.) 

The world has color, but by some theory you can't see it until you meet your soulmate. No one knows why, or where it originated from, or what the hell you were supposed to do when you met them, but everyone learned to ignore it.  
Except for Dan. 

"Daniel, for the last time, colors are colors, I can't describe the bloody rainbow to you!" Dan's mum had said sternly as the fourteen year old asked for the third time what colors looked like.

"But mum-" Dan retorted, only to be shut up by his mother shushing him and sending him to bed. It was almost midnight and she was getting irrritable. 

***

FOUR YEARS LATER 

***

Dan was just sitting in his bedroom and looking over his YouTube subscription box, and he clicked on Phil's YouTube. His number on his ankle had gone to zero, but he hadn't seen any colors at all, and he was hoping he would meet the person soon. 

Looking at Phil's videos relaxed him, Phil was so funny and he was quite cute, to be honest. His voice was very soothing as well and he liked to listen to it with his eyes closed. 

He had found Phil on Facebook, but was too scared to send a friend request. It seemed a bit weird, considering that he constantly commented on every single one of his videos... 

But now, he had nothing to lose. He was just a frail boy with an odd YouTube obsession, what was the worst that could happen? 

So Dan opened Facebook. And requested Phil to be his friend. 

Just minutes later, the request was accepted and another was sent to Dan. 

"HOLY SHIT HE WANTS TO ADD ME BACK?!" Dan whisper-screamed. It was too early in the morning to be awake, much less be screaming like a little (fan)girl. 

He quickly accepted the request and he soon recieved a message. 

/Hey! I've seen you on YouTube a lot, do you watch my videos?

OMG YES I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY RESPONDING OMF

Haha anyways I'm Phil, you're Dan, right? You seem really cool, do you have Skype?/


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I decided not to be satan anymore and update because I'm on my bus and I hate everyone so yay.   
> Let's get to it.   
> -Scarlett

***

I was looking all around for him, I had just gotten off of the train, and I was now in Manchester, and I was gonna meet him.   
Finally.

We had been talking over Skype and the phone for months now, and we finally decided to meet. 

Just as I was about to lose hope, I felt a tap on my shoulder. 

"Dan. I'm here." I heard him say, his voice deep and perfect.   
Just how I had imagined it. 

I turned around and almost felt dizzy. I looked him straight in the eyes and boom, colours. 

This is what blue is?   
I see the world around me, it's dark in here, it's kind of a dark color... I like it. 

"Oh my god... Dan..." Phil said, and his face broke out in a contagious smile, and I had to return it. 

"I have a weird feeling right now..." I said, and he laughed. 

"Hey Dan?" 

"Mmhm?" I said, looking from my feet up at him.

"I wanna kiss you." 

"Okay." 

He grabbed the back of my head, almost my neck, and pulled me toward him, and pressed his lips onto mine. 

I could hear clapping and cheers around us, they must have known that we could see colours, finally... 

Phil and I were still attached to one another, our mouths moving a little, my hand on the back of his neck, and my other hand on the small of his back. 

We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before he broke out in giggles, and I followed suit. He pecked my lips, and let his head fall into the crook of my neck, wrapping his hands around my middle snugly. 

"I guess we're gonna get married at some point, yeah?" I muttered to him. 

 

"I'm totally okay with that." He replied, giving me a little squeeze, and I rested my hands on his waist. 

"I know it's a little early but once you meet your soulmate you kind of already know this but... I think I'm in love with you."

"I love you too." He replied, and looked up at my eyes. 

Out of all the colours, I think blue is my favourite.


End file.
